villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rod McCain
Rod McCain is the main antagonist in the 1997 comedy film Fierce Creatures. He is portrayed by Kevin Kline, who also portrays Otto West. Personality McCain is an arrogant and extremely wealthy businessman and the owner of a company named Octopus Inc., and he cares about nothing except making obscene amounts of profit and expanding his business empire. He has a son named Vince whom he despises (a feeling that is clearly mutual), and Vince claims that his father was never around when he was growing up and that nothing he does is ever good enough for him. Their poor relationship is evidenced throughout the film by McCain's complete lack of interest in his son and how he often refers to him as a "wuss", and he makes it abundantly clear that Vince will never receive an inheritance from him due to the fact that he will be cryogenically frozen should anything happen to him. Despite the procedure being extremely expensive, McCain deems it worthwhile if it means that he can "live forever" and thereby prevent Vince from ever inheriting his fortune or his empire. McCain is also incredibly prone to flatulence and has a tendency to burp and fart in front of other people without any care whatsoever, evidencing his arrogance and general lack of respect for others. Biography McCain meets with a woman named Willa Weston who is taking on a high-ranking position in McCain's most recently acquired company, but McCain informs her that he has already sold the company and that he will place her somewhere else. Willa then ends up running one of McCain's other recent assets, Marwood Zoo, whose newly appointed director is a former television employee at Octopus Inc. named Rollo Lee. Rollo is aware that all of McCain's businesses must meet a revenue target of 20% or else they will be shut down, so he introduces a "fierce creatures" theme in the zoo with the belief that it will attract more visitors. McCain's son Vince begins working with Willa and takes an immediate dislike to Rollo, and Rollo ends up being demoted after his plan to remove the non-violent animals from the zoo goes awry. McCain arrives in person to have dinner with Willa and to discuss the running of the zoo, and he has a private conversation with Vince to discuss his marketing plan. Rollo and the zookeepers eavesdrop on their conversation to try and find out whether McCain intends to close the zoo (which he does), and Vince is horrified to discover that he will never inherit his father's assets. Willa later discovers that Vince has stolen the sponsorship money that his father had raised and demands that he return it, or else she will inform McCain. Rollo and Willa share a kiss in her office while they're trying to find out how the theft can be traced, just as Vince enters with the intention of returning the money. Feeling betrayed (since he himself had a crush on Willa), Vince changes his mind and leaves with the money, while Rollo, Willa and the zookeepers attempt to stop him. McCain then arrives at the zoo and informs Vince that the police are on their way to arrest him for stealing from him, while Rollo manages to convince him to keep the zoo open since it has now reached a revenue target of 25%. Vince then angrily points a gun at his father but McCain simply laughs and taunts Vince before daring him to pull the trigger. When Vince cannot bring himself to fire, one of the zookeepers, named Adrian "Bugsy" Mallone, takes the gun from him but accidentally ends up shooting McCain in the head. Stunned, McCain tells him he's fired before farting and collapsing on the ground, dead. The group then help Vince to impersonate his father before the police arrive and successfully fake McCain's suicide, much to their relief. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:Deceased